smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost Kool-Aid
Ghost Kool-Aid is story (even though it's not a fan-fiction) that was made by InternetProblem. WARNING: Scary scenes and strong language viewer description is advised Synopsis Black Yoshi goes to bed (I thought he plays Call of Duty all night) and fears there is a ghost kool-aid in the closet. Plot Black Yoshi has a very long day of playing Call of Duty and eating KFC and decides to go to bed after watching the Call of Duty World Cup Quarter-Finals but then it's 11PM so he decides to watch videos about Call of Duty to help him go to sleep and it gets noisy Black Yoshi then breaks the mobile and then goes to sleep but forgets to do his Kool-Aid prayer, then he does it. But the closet slowly moves on it's own freaking Black Yoshi, scaring him a little bit and calls Mario and tells him that there is a ghost kool-aid in the closet Mario goes and check but then it's Black Yoshi scaring the hell out of him then Black Yoshi asks Mario to tuck him in but Mario says no and Black Yoshi says he is never too old or too young to be tucked in, Mario tucks Black Yoshi in and Black Yoshi asks for a hug then Mario hugs Black Yoshi but he tickles him instead and tells him to close the closet again, but Mario says no cause he thinks Black Yoshi just opened it so he can scare Mario then with very intense music, Mario closes the door without Black Yoshi scaring him then leaves the room. Black Yoshi is glad that he is tucked in and the closet's closed cause he can't wait to go to KFC and play Call of Duty tomorrow then with very haunted music, the closet opens by itself again, Black Yoshi sees it and is scared then he decides to check it but then Toadette is seen playing New Super Mario Bros U. Deluxe in the closet and Toadette for some weird reason makes her switch her new boyfriend then Black Yoshi asks her rudley to get out of his room and Toadette then makes fun of him saying he doesn't have manners and that's why he doesn't have a girlfriend. The closet is closed one more time with Black Yoshi doing it for a 2nd time and is glad nobody is in there anymore trying to disturb his sleep, tugs himself in and is proud meaning he can go to sleep, but then the closet doors move on it's on Black Yoshi decides to check what's in there and tries to open the door nervously then it reveals to be a ghost kool-aid must to his horror then screams to Mario's room saying that there is a ghost kool-aid, Mario doesn't believe him Black Yoshi says there is and he isn't sleeping by himself Mario then allows Black Yoshi to sleep him and can't believes it and Black Yoshi starts snoring (don't know why) which annoys Mario and the story ends there. Category:InternetProblem Stories Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Toadette Episodes Category:From 2019